Foam dispensers typically employ a deformable reservoir of foamable fluid and air, discharge means with a discharge orifice, and foam producing means which includes both a foam overlay or filter and a check valve. The foam producing means has some type of well with air passages which form a mixing chamber. When the reservoir is squeezed, the liquid and air are mixed in the chamber. The mixture is passed through the overlay to produce a foam which is discharged through the discharge orifice. Known dispensers have one or more openings spaced from the discharge orifice to permit replacement air to flow back into the reservoir during and/or after discharge to recharge the dispenser with air so that subsequent discharges can take place. The check valve controls the flow of liquid and/or air in order to prevent the dispenser from being clogged or jammed during or after discharge.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of foam dispenser which eliminates the check valve and also eliminates any air openings spaced from the discharge orifice, thus producing a dispenser which uses fewer parts and can be more easily assembled and, therefore, can be produced and sold at a much lower cost.